Close My Eyes and Dream
by Materia-Blade
Summary: A Ranma x Sailormoon xover. A small voice resides in the back of the mind of the Emperor of Crystal Tokyo. That voice, tortured for centuries, maybe now has a chance to save an enslaved mankind. Save it... from himself. Very Dark Story. Read the warning.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ nor do I own Sailor Moon.**

**Author's note:** This fic isn't for the light of heart. It's dark and downright demented, even in just the prologue. It's in the M section for a reason. I have a happy ending in mind for it somewhere down the line, but this prologue alone scared the shit outta me when I reread it. Trust me. **It.** **Will. Scare. You.**

* * *

**Close my Eyes and Dream **

* * *

**_ Prologue_ **

* * *

Ranma shrugged as she put away the old photograph. It had been almost three hundred years since she had seen it. Looking at it always gave her bad memories anyway. She remembered them all well. A mad grin swept across her face as she almost managed to place it back into the drawer. 

"My lady," Came an impatient voice suddenly. "There is an urgent call from Saturn! Something is happe—!"

"Who allowed you to enter my chambers, Tayna?" Ranma interrupted with her low and devilish voice of cold anger.

"N-no one… my lady… please forgive me!" cried Tayna as she instantly prostrated herself before the red-headed lady.

Ranma sighed, and suddenly completely changed her voice. "You will leave, now. Is that understood?"

Her tone rose in nature with this comment making her sound almost like a young schoolgirl. Tayna knew better though. The lady was in a 'killing' mood. That was literal.

"Yes! Yes, immediately!" In a flash, Tayna was gone.

The room was sparsely lit with small candlesticks lighting the stone block castle walls. Another candle lay on the table in front of Ranma and a piece of parchment with a feather and ink. A red sofa rested in the middle of the room, and towards the back of it lay an immaculate bed, made specifically for two.

Ranma sighed as she glanced at the oak door Tayna had not quite completely closed in her haste.

Ranma was fond of the door. She found it quite to her liking due to its dark shade, not to mention its uncanny ability to block out sound, unlike the doors she had grown up with all those years ago.

She stood from the chair, at the desk on the right end of the room farthest from the bed, and moved to open the small drawer once more. The photo was in pristine condition as if it had been in a red room only yesterday.

It was a portrait of a large number of people. The first on the left was Akane Tendo. Second from the left held the image of Kasumi and third was her other sister Nabiki.

Ranma smiled. She held fond memories of all three of the sisters. Their deaths had all been very pleasant to witness. Oh and the feel as they screamed her name…! Pure bliss!

It was the truth. They, Kasumi and Nabiki, had both died for her… because they had loved her so much. They had proven it by dying for her. But Akane-chan lived on to this day! Such a treasure that girl! Oh how Ranma wished she could find Akane again! As far as she knew though, Akane had dissappeared. No matter though. She had plenty of other places to find her needed love.

Behind Kasumi and Nabiki stood a purpled haired girl who held more beauty than anyone Ranma had ever known. Shampoo. Ranma had never loved the girl like she wanted but still, she also had died for him. In the picture, both her arms were protectively wrapped around her own best friends: Kasumi and Nabiki. A wide grin stretched across the girl's youthful face.

Next stood a man Ranma would rather forget. Tatewaki Kuno. Dead too, finally, but not for her. Against her rather, he was when he had found out her true identity. He had sided with _them_ in the hopes of killing _her!_

She grinned again as she remembered the manner of Kuno's death. A wooden boken was not supposed to go that far down someone's throat. Oh how _good_ it had felt to finally shut him up! Make him pay for all his treachery!

Next stood the man Ranma hated more than anything. Mousse. It had started with him in the first place. All of it started with Mousse.

She looked over the image quickly, controlling the anger welling deep within her. It wouldn't do to destroy the picture. Of course, she wouldn't. Thirteen hundred years of living had given her control such that others only dreamed of. Restraining herself from destroying Mousse's very image was no great difficulty. He was long since dead as well, anyway. Turned out he wasn't able to take having a ball and chain slam him into a wall.

"Oh his blood had tasted so sweet! The blood of that evil man who made me this way!" Ranma murmured. Then she began to chuckle madly.

To the right of Mousse stood Shampoo's great grandmother Cologne. Poor old woman. She still lived on the dungeons there, if Ranma remembered correctly.

It was barely noticeable but within the picture, a small hand held Cologne's side. Happosai, jiji, as others called him, stood there beside the old bat, his arms casually resting around her elderly back.

Ranma grinned maliciously as she remembered her last visit to the two old crones. No more than two hundred years ago, she was sure. They loved it when she restored they're youth once more. They loved her so much! They always screamed so loudly for her! They were both such cute girls! Well, when they were young anyway. Happosai wasn't really a girl, either. But Happi had loved her so much that he had let her use nyanichiuan on him! Both of them gave strong kids too.

Behind them both stood Ranma's parents. Genma and Nodoka. Ranma never knew what to think of them. They'd died quickly, in the first confrontation. Ranma remembered little of them now. Back then though, she'd have given anything for another minute with Nodoka. Now she could only ponder why she would wish to simply "spend time" with someone like her. She hadn't loved her…

Next stood Ukyo Kuonji. Evil bitch that she was. She smiled in the picture serenely but in truth, she was only a fraction of an inch behind Mousse in Ranma's opinion of her. She seethed, though her outer appearance showed no change. Ranma was above emotion. She was long dead. Ranma wished it had been her hand that had destroyed the spatula girl but… ah well. She was dead and that was all that mattered.

Further another person to the right, stood a man with black hair and a pigtail. The man was Ranma Saotome.

Ranma cringed at the memory. To think she was… friends with some of those people. Only a precious few loved her now and those who didn't were dead. From that photo anyways.

Next on the picture, stood Usagi. Her face was a joyous light that revolved around her, infecting her, even all these years later, with a smile. Her affection had been the greatest of all… no… second greatest. The poor girl still wimpered to this day about her _"trapped love."_ Rubbish! Ranma was her love in either form! Especially male… yes… the little blonde loved her dearly!

"Heh heh." Ranma murmured. "I bet Tayna would never guess she's descended from the White Queen."

Ranma thought for a moment and then delightfully placed the photo down. "After this I'll go see Usagi-chan again! After all it has been several days! I wouldn't want the White Queen to miss her Ranma!"

_"Leave… 'lone… please..."_

It was so faint Ranma almost didn't hear it. "What was that? Who are you? She asked, confused. It was odd that someone would speak to her hear without showing themselves. She felt no presence though.

After a moment or two of waiting, and scanning the room to be sure, Ranma still felt nothing. She smiled again, happily and returned to look at her photo, as no one seemed to be speaking again.

A few other people stood in the photo as well. None of them were overly important. They'd all died quickly, some to show their love for her and some, not so. They'd been friends of Usagi if she remembered right. But that didn't matter of course.

Then Ranma reached the last person in the image.

"Mmmm…" Ranma moaned in ecstasy at the thought of him. "Oooh… Ryoga-kun. You are the best of them all, love."

_" Stop… stop, sto… don' hurt him again… can't take… screams…"_

She read a tone from it finally. Begging. Someone was begging her. Nothing new there… She was Empress Ranma after all. Everyone served her. Everyone begged her for what they wanted. It was so soft though. Where could the voice be coming from? No one was with her, she was sure.

"Could it be?" She thought idle and turned her eyes to glance upward. "Are you still in there?"

Ranma promptly forgot about the voice. It wasn't worth it to remember anyways. Begging was always such a cowardly thing to do. She turned her thoughts to other things. So bothersome… Saturn again. She recalled Tayna speaking of Saturn. Another rebellion.

"Hmph… perhaps I should just blow up the damn planet. Waste of time to Terraform it. Doesn't even have any good crops… well… sickleberry is alright when made into wine…" Ranma mused to herself.

The sickleberry was almost the only reason she kept the damn ringed planet around. The people kept acting up and rebelling every hundred years or so, trying to throw down her empire.

"They get bigger every time… perhaps I'll send them to the mines on Neptune… Yes… the Saturnites would make great miners… And Neptune would love more slaves…"

Ranma giggled insanely. A perfect idea! She'd been far too lenient on them last time. Killing all their men had been such fun but… obviously it wasn't a fitting punishment. This would do much better. She didn't want to destroy another celestial body. She'd lost much when she destroyed the moon five hundred years ago. The moon people had been so insubordinate though! They'd given her no choice! So yes. This was a much better plan.

"This way I can send Earthlings in to farm the sickleberry! Earthlings never disobey!"

A perfect plan!

_"Kill you… some day… kill you…!"_

Strained words but they were no longer begging. It was this room. Ranma remembered now. The little voice inside her head was still there. Only able to speak when she was in the room where all this had begun.

"Ah memories… aren't they wonderful things? Eh? _Ranko-chan?_" Ranma exclaimed gaily. Her high pitched giggle was murderous. And then Ranma began.

The scream that echoed throughout Ranma's mind sent a chill of pleasure down her bones. It had been _centuries_ since she'd heard that scream.

"Mmm! Your screams are almost as delicious as Usagi-chan's! Maybe even Ryoga's! How does that make you feel love? Warm? Ooooh… that's what I feel…"

Ranma let go and the screams ceased suddenly; all Ranma heard then was small whimpering.

"You love it! Come on! Give me another scream!" Ranma said delightedly with a twisted simper.

More screams erupted in Ranma's head. She reveled in the delight she could feel flowing from the person who's screams sang to her.

"Tell me how you love it! Tell me! Oh it's marvelous! Oh I won't know if you had enough until you tell me!"

The screams died again. Sharp breaths were all Ranma could hear now. And crying… weeping.

_"… love it… Ranma… love… you…"_

The voice shuddered, pain lacing through the words and small snivels draining them of strength and confidence.

"Is that all?" Ranma smiled her twisted grin. "That's all you feel for me…? Come on Ranko... Don't you just want to yell it out?"

The small voice in her head let out a howl of dying. Of hopelessness. Sorrow and regret. The only thing not laced with terror and pain were the words themselves. The words screaming in a shrill voice of hatred, that she loved the torture and pain.

Ranma's maniacal grin became one of pure delight and the screams were cut off yet again. Ragged breathing, sharp quick breaths, and sobbing greeted her ears.

"So sweet…" Ranma murmured deliriously.

The sobbing continued and Ranma felt nothing but pleasure at the heaves coming from the voice in her mind. Slowly Ranma brought her self back down from the elation of the screams and whimpers and cries.

"Now… you wouldn't ever try to kill me? Would you Ranko?" Ranma murmured with the same sadistic simper.

_"Never! Won't hurt you!... Love you! Never! Please! No! Not again!"_

Screams once more. Ranma couldn't hold it in. She poured a cup of hot water over herself and let out a maddening roar of laughter as the screams in her, now his, mind doubled in intensity. She was always so much more intimidating in her male form. Loved so much more as well…

* * *

**End Prologue**

* * *

I just freaked myself out. This is gonna be one heck of a twisted ride… Wish me luck. Don't worry. Won't be an uber long fic. Five chapters at most. I wanted to see how twisted of a fic I could make. I think I succeeded. Freaked myself out too. Don't worry. Happy ending for this one. I can't tell why Ranma's so twisted or why Ranko is in his mind but all will be revealed in time.

Sorry about the freakiness. Would you believe I wrote this because my RL has been going so well lately? Ha hah!

**Leave a Review if you will!**


	2. Chapter One

This has become my little pet project. Something to take my mind of of "So Be It" and "The Mark in the Lace." It isn't long. Probably too short to be called a chapter but I think that's how I'm gonna go about this. I have 1 fic with really long chapters. This will have short. So yeah. Might have a large number of chapters. Who knows? Not like I plan to make it an epic or anything. I hope you enjoy it. Just two short scenes showing off the tortures of Ranma and giving the story a little background.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

She felt him leave the room. Her strength left her instantly and she could no longer speak where he could hear her once more. He couldn't feel her anymore either. 'Thank god for small favors...' She thought bitterly. 

She didn't know how it worked, or even where she was, really. All she knew is that an evil being had full dominion over her true body, while she laid in this world of hazy hues a mist.

_"Ite… It hurts…"_

She was naked and alone there. Talking for the sake of talking held no purpose but she did it anyway. She knew that she didn't have a real physical body, but if she were to look down she knew she would see one.

She lay on the ground, bruises covering her pseudo body. Her throat, where he had choked her, burned with the imprint of ghost hands wringing at her neck. She didn't even have to do that. All he had to do was think and her pain and obedience were assured.

_"God the needles…" _

She shivered. It would be some time before she could make herself move enough to place the imaginary clothes back on.

She was queen of her domain, and here she could do whatever she wished. If she wanted a lake, there would be a lake. If she wanted a cottage and a farm, with mountains far to the north, and that same lake further to the south, there it would be.

… If she wanted a husband or a wife, she could make them.

But… Ranma held her as much as she held this little world. When he entered that room, her world became his. And she became nothing more than his plaything.

_"My name is Ranma… not that… thing's! Mine…" _

Tears leaked out of her eyes. Ranko. He made her Ranko, when he took her name and led Her life.

_"Usagi-chan. Ryoga-kun. Akane-chan. Oh… How I wish I could just take back my own name…" _

The feeling of thousand needles driving into her every particle as if she were a piece of cloth in need of sewing, made her scream like mad. Just like Ranma wanted. The after shocks of her rape made her oblivious to her surroundings. They shifted and changed, from dreams of happiness and joy, to worlds of eternal torment and burning in lakes of fire.

She felt none of it. She couldn't feel anything in this world. All she could feel… was _him_ and his hellish taint.

Hours she lay there, crying. She begged whatever being was watching her, to kill him. Kill him and her along with him. Kill Ranma and his… Ranko…"

_"I'm not Ranko! Still… Ranma…" _

She was lying to herself and she knew it. He had made her what she was now. He had destroyed all her hopes, one by one. Her confidence was shattered, and he manned her ki, while she resided here in the confines of his mind.

Ranma Saotome. Man among men, was dead along with everyone else. In his place stood a helpless girl, trapped in the mind of a hell spawn.

_"If I were free… I'd… I'd…" _

She buried her face in her hands and her sobs wracked the changing landscapes. The thing that terrified her the most was not the rape though. Not the needles. Not the choking, nor the madness.

What terrified her most… was that her own screams gave her the same pleasure it gave to Ranma.

She shuddered involuntarily, remembering how good it had felt and hating herself with every fiber of her being. How she had been made do what he wish by inflicting pain… through him she felt the bliss of her own screams.

Suddenly a different shriek echoed across her world. It wasn't her voice…

_"Don't look up. Don't wanna see…! Don't wanna hear! God, please make me blind and deaf! God, please kill me!" _

Above her, was her window. She saw everything Ranma saw… through the sky. Heard everything Ranma heard reverberating all across her small world.

And now, all she heard was Usagi shouting her love for Ranma in the same tone of hatred she had used before. She _felt_ her own hands gnawing at Usagi's throat the way, Ranma had done to her. She could _feel_ the pleasure from Usagi's screams. Sickening, twisted, pleasure.

_"Help me… please… help me…." _

Her self hatred grew ever more as she felt her body respond to the swirls of heat from Usagi's screams.

_"I love you… Usagi-chan… so… sorry…" _

Rapture and pleasure took her just as bile rose in her throat. The tears never stopped.

Little did Ranko know that someone had heard her cries. Her pleas had not gone on deaf ears…

* * *

Millions upon millions of miles away, one planet stood unconquered. In the vast reaches of space, Pluto was but a small speck. No longer did it reside in the orbit of the sun. 

It had traveled billions of miles to escape that failed system, and it had succeeded in its escape. But now… it was coming back.

_"Ranma… I'll save you soon." _

The Senshi of time stated it quietly. Tears rolled down her own cheeks as she watched two of the loves of her life shriek under Ranma's merciless tortures.

She was the only one left free. She alone kept defense against the empire the evil Ranma ruled.

Slaves existed on all the planets and industry bubbled to incredible levels. Scientists found new ways to transport goods and built advanced weaponry and starships. The empire that was Crystal Tokyo prospered.

It was the most sickening empire Pluto had ever felt. The memoirs of over a hundred thousand empires in the last million years of the existence of the Senshi of Pluto gave her many comparisons.

None were so twisted. None so vile as this. The people were corrupted by hate. They had become wasteful spenders of their resources and now sought to destroy the resources of other planets as well, killing as they went.

But now she was back. Seven hundred years of preparation and now she was back. Finally she was in range to begin. But… did she dare? Did Ranma still hold the mighty will he once had? If he did not, then Pluto knew she would be the next to fall into the line of destructions paved by the outward Ranma.

She would become like Usagi. Like Ryoga. Like…. Ranma…

She firmed herself. That would not happen. It had to be done; this was the entire galaxy's last chance for survival; all hope depended on Ranma.

_"A'dalte mirfen sur'urdam. Morantal Firyiim. Detsa al mirfen." _

Ancient words, but Pluto learned them down to the very last syllable. A red sphere appeared in her cupped hands, circled by lighter-tinted, red, pulsating rings.

It expanded and contracted like a ball of water attached to an irregularly strong hose, morphing and reacting as she placed more energy into it. Electric jagged bolts began to jolt about the outer rim of the ball between the rings, ever growing and twisting with power.

And then… it was gone.

Pluto slumped to the ground in a heap, tired and panting.

_"Good luck, Ranma Saotome, greatest of all men." _

Pluto looked down at a photograph that had not been there in her hand moments before. She was the first girl in the photo. Back then things had been so simple.

Ryoga-kun… a great man in his own right, stood on the other side of the photo. He had been captured and chained like the others seven hundred years ago. But it was he who had brought the form of the real Ranma back. Ryoga made the world the _real_ Ranma now resided in. Ryoga began it all, by giving them the only chance there was.

Usagi stood in the middle. Pluto loved the girl… the White Queen. She had been the greatest healer in the galaxy until the Moon was destroyed… now she was just a normal girl as far as Pluto knew. Somehow though, love transcended power. And the gates still showed Usagi was just as important as she ever was to the future… though how, Pluto had no clue.

And next to her, stood the greatest man she had ever met. The love of her life. Her fiancée. Ranma Saotome. And for him… she would do anything.

_"Setsuna… Mother… wish me luck… For it has begun." _

Akane rose to her feet slowly, catching her breath.

_"God help us all…" _

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

Eh. Think what you will. **Enjoy and "Leave A Review!" I like them! They give me a warm fuzzy feeling!**


	3. Chapter Two

I suppose I should give proper credit where it is due. This fic was inspired by

J.P. Buckner's "Ghost of Curses Past" and "Saotome's Choice."

"A Human Sayajin" by Michael Fetter.

"Iris" and "Clothes Make The…" By Nickolas Liefker.

"Choices." By Mike2.

"Thy Outward Part" By Richard Lawson, and finally,

"Lines of Destiny" By Phoenix.

…

Ok! Ok! So I went on an angst-fic binge! (Well Mainly….) I'm sorry! But I felt like making something unusual! So sue me! Lol. Anyways! On with the show!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Ryoga wanted nothing more than to see the children he had made. They were everything to him but he had rarely seen any of them since their conception. Though almost thirty existed.

Though, he was always there for their birth. Every time his child aged within Ranma enough to be removed, she would find him. The threat always the same. The child meant nothing to that demon. She had killed her own child, and Ryoga had not refused after that first time. From then on he watched whenever she had a baby… for their sake. For _his own blood's_ sake.

Ranma terrified him then. When she had them remove the baby from her. A difficult operation. It was supposed to be painful. Ranma though… no… that evil… _thing_ watched him and the doctors as they sliced her own stomach open… she didn't wince! _Didn't even flinch!_ The doctors sawed through her flesh and she smiled at him.

She loved him. No… the old Ranma had loved him. The old, wonderful, compassionate rival-turned-woman had loved him. Now though… the sick… twisted being would find him whenever it chose. Whenever it became bored manipulating the planets to her will… it would seek him.

Wherever he was, whatever planet he was on… she could find him. Find him and force him to give her yet another child… another tie to her abomination.

_"God, let my Ranma be alive…" _

Tears welled in his eyes for the love he had lost. For all the loves he had lost. Usagi-chan… the White Queen lay imprisoned… somewhere… Ryoga knew not the location though.

Ranma. The one who held them all together like the centerpiece of a wind chime, now had become that damnable… creature. She sickened him. Her raw power sickened him as well. She could do whatever she wanted. She had the power. Once… he had almost enough himself to stop her… But he had failed… The real Ranma, to the best of his knowledge, was lost forever on the sands of time.

Akane had disappeared seven hundred years ago… after his final strike… his final chance for freedom… for Ranma's freedom too.

And then he was captured. He could move wherever he wished. Go wherever he wished… but he might as well be chained to her by steel cables for all the good it did him.

"Ryoga-kun… don't you want to just grab me? Sweep me off my feet like the great man you arrre?" Ranma purred in a seductive tone.

Ryoga was not affected.

_"You sicken me…" _

"Oh, Ryoga-kun… that isn't very nice… it's… mean in fact! Cruel! Perhaps you'd like to see me be cruel too?" She asked. Her tone was high and sweet, like a small child's.

Ryoga put on a strong front. He always tried to. He always failed. He tried though. As best he could. His tone was ice. The people watching the exchange feared him. The fools. He was the weak one. They should be running in terror. Ryoga wished it would help for him to run…

_"Don't touch them…" _

A school yard. They stood in a school yard. Older children, still young enough to have a recess from classes to simply have fun. Ranma had always loved children. One, they had had together… just one before… Naomi was dead now. Ranma killed her… twisted her neck off.

Ryoga almost heaved. The memory was the worst one he had. His wife… the love of his life had just torn off his only child's _head!_

He fought of the tears… the revulsion with firm voice. Time soothed all. Almost all. And he had thirteen hundred years to sooth…

Nothing filled the void his daughter's death had left in his heart though.

"Oh Ryoga! They make such good kids! They're brutes you know? Why! I sent one to that new planet we found in the Celaptar galaxy! Why… you should have seen it! He killed them all! Every resident of the planet he destroyed! You'd have been proud Ryoga-kun! Now all their resources are ours!"

Gasps echoed around them but neither he nor the devil in his lover's body gave any indication that they noticed.

_"S-sick… vile…" _

"Ryoga… come with me… and I won't hurt them…" Ranma purred.

Emotion welled within Ryoga. He couldn't! He wouldn't let another monster be brought upon the world.

_"No… No! I won't!" _

He shouted at her, daring her to cross him, knowing that no matter what he shouted, his efforts were futile. But perhaps… he could at least hold for some time.

"Ah… but Ryoga-kun… I found something out today! It's a secret! Would you like to know it?" Ranma asked. Her childish persona had returned.

As a child. It was then that Ranma was the most dangerous. The most evil.

Ryoga chose his words carefully. A slip of the tongue could make his inevitable seduction come to him without even finding out the secret. And if Ranma told him there was a secret, it wasn't a lie. It was something he would want to know.

_"What… do you mean?" _

The girl's eyes widened to the size of golf balls and leered at him. Her small retinas were gleaming with madness. Her grin sent chills down his spine.

"You remember Ranko? Goody, goody little girl? She was the most powerful person on the planet but she never used it? Ha! The weakling! She's alive Ryoga! Alive! And…" Greed caressed the madwoman's words as she trailed off, leaving him gaping.

_"A-Alive?"_

Alive. Ranma Saotome was Alive. 'God there is hope after all... Ranma-chan is alive!' Ryoga thought. A state of almost euphoria dawned on him for just a moment.

"Ha ha! Little bitch is mine too! And you don't know wheeere!" The girl winked. Childish once more.

Suddenly something moved. Her arm, her arm moved! Ryoga realized it far too late. She'd thrown something… some…

A wail from behind him alerted him to what had happened.

Ryoga turned and saw behind him, a little girl with deep black hair. There was a hole in her stomach.

Ryoga turned back to Ranma and snarled.

_"You Bastard!" _

"I can heal her you know! Make her all good… if you just come with me…?" She made it sound a request… as if he had a choice.

People gathered around the little girl, terrified. Blood spilled from her gut, oozing through her purple sweater.

No choice… no chance… no hope.

He glanced back at the girl. Suddenly she began to scream, and Ranma spasmed. "Oh… so rich… oohh… I might want to keep her for myself…!"

No! That couldn't happen! Ryoga couldn't let that happen!

He looked down, hiding his eyes… his tears beneath his long hair as he acquiesced.

_"Heal her… she doesn't deserve to die… Take me… I'll come." _

"Ha ha! Sure! I'll heal her! I think I'll keep her too! She'll grow up a fine little warrior!" Instantly Ranma was gone. The people surrounding the girl were blasted away from her skidding along the concrete of the small playground on which they resided.

"You're a good little girl aren't you?" Ranma asked. Her tone was motherly.

Ryoga could do nothing. He just stood, tears leaking down his face. Another child's life ruined... All his fault.

A warping sound occurred. A rush of wind. And with that, Ranma vanished. Ryoga and the girl did too. As Ryoga felt himself being pulled from the reality that was a Martian schoolyard he silently swore, as he had done so many times before…

_"I'll kill you… someday Ranma… I'll kill you…" _

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

Please **"Leave a review!" After all this angst I need the WAFF they give me!** (By the way I finally figured out what WAFF means. It means "Warm and Fuzzy Feeling!" Hah hah! Holds up Victory Sign)

Next Chapter is about Usagi-chan. After that I finally get to bring you back in time to what happened all those years ago! I hope you like!


End file.
